Sydney to the Raven
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Booker, Levi, Nia, Tess, Raven, and Chelsea win a week long vacation to Portland, Oregon. During their vacation, they meet the Reynolds family.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sydney whatcha watching?" Max said.

"Hey dad. We're watching a music video performed by a few teenagers." Sydney said.

"It's called The Chi-Lective." Olive said.

"They're funny. That Booker kid is kind of cute." Sydney said.

"They don't look like they're from here." Max said.

"They're from Chicago, Illinois." Sydney said.

"Here's one song they performed called Smoky Flow." Olive said.

(Smoky Flow plays)

"That was pretty good." Max said.

"It would be cool if they could come here." Sydney said.

"Yeah it would." Olive said.

"Well you guys better hurry up and get to school." Judy said.

"Okay grandma." Sydney said.

"Have a great day, sweetie." Max said.

"Thanks dad." Sydney said.

"She really likes that Chi-Lective music." Judy said.

"We're you eavesdropping?" Max said.

"Maybe." Judy said.

"It would make her happy if they could come here." Max said.

"I'm sure they'll get a letter saying they won a vacation to Portland, Oregon." Judy said.

"I'm sure they will." Max said.

"Forgot my homework. Silly me." Sydney said.

"I told you to keep it in your backpack." Olive said.

"Well I was distracted by listening to the Chi-Lective music." Sydney said.

"Like father like daughter." Judy said.

Chapter 2

"Hey we have great news." Nia said.

"You're going to like this." Tess said.

"Did Booker get an A+ on his test?" Raven said.

"No I got a B-." Booker said.

"What's your good news?" Raven said.

"We won a week long vacation to Portland, Oregon." Tess said.

"Really?" Raven said.

"Are you for real?" Levi said.

"Yep." Nia said.

"That's so cool. Wait is it for all of us and Tess?" Raven said.

"Yes." Booker said.

"I've always wanted to go to Oregon." Chelsea said.

"Come on Chels. Let's go pack." Raven said.

"Okay." Chelsea said.

"So we're really going to Portland, Oregon for a week?" Levi said.

"You know it, buddy." Booker said.

"I got all my stuff packed." Tess said.

"You're fast Tess." Nia said.

"Come on Levi, let's get our stuff packed." Booker said.

"Our Chi-Lective is doing great." Levi said.

"Yeah it is." Booker said.

"So you excited to go to Oregon?" Chelsea said.

"Oh you know it. I found a place where we can stay." Raven said.

(Raven shows a house that's right next to the Reynolds's house)

"That's a cool house." Chelsea said.

"Yeah. Well I got all my stuff packed. What about you?" Raven said.

"Yep." Chelsea said.

"This is going to be fun." Raven said.

Chapter 3

"Alright class I've graded your tests and almost all of you passed." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Who didn't pass?" Sydney said.

"Emma I'm afraid you didn't pass. You got a 67." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Dang it. Why do I even bother studying?" Emma said.

"You can make corrections during homeroom." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Okay." Emma said.

(Bell rings)

"See you guys tomorrow. Have a great rest of the day." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I don't understand how I failed." Emma said.

"It's okay Emma. It happens to all of us." Sydney said.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Olive said.

"Thanks. At least it's a 67. That's a high D." Emma said.

(Back at Sydney's home)

"Hey girls how was school?" Max said.

"Alright. I got a 95 on my test." Sydney said.

"That's good." Judy said.

"Thanks grandma." Sydney said.

"Olive how did you do on your test?" Max said.

"89. A B+." Olive said.

"That's not to bad." Max said.

"Yeah." Judy said.

"I was wanting to get an A." Olive said.

"Well you almost got an A." Sydney said.

"You were one grade off." Max said.

"At least it won't affect me." Olive said.

"Come on let's go listen to more songs from The Chi-Lective." Sydney said.

"Okay." Olive said.

Chapter 4

"This is going to be fun." Raven said.

"I love flying on a plane." Chelsea said.

"I can't wait til we get to Montana." Levi said.

"This vacation is going to be fun." Tess said.

"We should work on more videos for The Chi-Lective." Nia said.

"Yeah we should." Booker said.

[Booker Vision: 'Oh my god. You're The Chi-Lective. I love your song Smoky Flow so much.' Sydney]

"Booker did you have a vision?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah." Booker said.

"What did you see?" Raven said.

"A girl said she liked our song Smoky Flow." Booker said.

"Doesn't everyone like our song?" Levi said.

"She was freaked out that we're The Chi-Lective and she looked like someone we don't know." Booker said.

"Looks like we got fans here." Nia said.

"You got fans everywhere." Levi said.

"He's not wrong." Booker said.

"Attention passengers, we should be landing in Portland, Oregon in 20 minutes." The pilot said.

"Good we're landing soon." Raven said.

"Thank goodness. I'm starting to get airsick." Chelsea said.

"Bathroom is over there." Raven said.

"Okay." Chelsea said.

"Is she okay?" Tess said.

"Oh yeah. She gets airsick sometimes." Raven said.

"It happens to a lot of people." Nia said.

"Okay." Tess said.

Chapter 5

"Sydney I have news." Olive said.

"What is it Olive?" Sydney said.

"I was going through The Chi-Lective's page and they tweeted that they are in Portland, Oregon." Olive said.

"Seriously?" Sydney said.

"Yes." Olive said.

"Wow." Sydney said.

"Are you excited to meet them?" Olive said.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

"Sydney we heard The Chi-Lective people are in town." Max said.

"I know. Olive just told me." Sydney said.

"I heard they're staying at a house across the street from us." Judy said.

"They're staying across the street?" Sydney said.

"Looks like it." Max said.

"That's so cool." Olive said.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

"I can't wait to meet them." Olive said.

"Me too." Sydney said.

"I wonder how old those kids are." Judy said.

"They're all 14. Their camera producer Levi is 12." Olive said.

"Oh teenagers." Sydney said.

"You're 14 too." Max said.

"I know." Sydney said.

"Well I'm glad you're excited that they're arriving in our city." Judy said.

"Thanks grandma." Sydney said.

"I'm glad we're finally going to meet them." Olive said.

"I'm sure you are." Max said.

Chapter 6

"Finally we're off the plane." Raven said.

"This place is so cool." Nia said.

"Let's go to that house there and meet the people." Chelsea said.

"That looks like the house I saw in my vision." Booker said.

(Chelsea rings the doorbell)

"I'll get it dad." Sydney said.

"Hi we're the Baxters and Graysons." Chelsea said.

"Oh my god. You're The Chi-Lective. I love your song Smoky Flow so much." Sydney said.

"That was my vision." Booker said to Levi.

"Please come in." Sydney said.

"So you're the Chi-Lective?" Olive said.

"Yes we are." Nia said.

"Sydney and I love you guys. Your song Smoky Flow is so funny." Olive said.

"Thanks. I'm Nia. That's Tess, Booker, and Levi. That's my and Booker's mom Raven and Levi's mom Chelsea." Nia said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sydney." Sydney said.

"Olive." Olive said.

"Max." Max said.

"Judy." Judy said.

"We're glad to have you here. You have no idea how much my daughter is obsessed with your kids" Max said.

"It's true." Sydney said.

"Well we're glad you like our song." Booker said.

"Sydney said you're cute." Olive said.

"Olive?!" Sydney said.

"Well thank you." Booker said.

"How long are you planning to stay here in Oregon?" Judy said.

"For one week." Raven said.

Chapter 7

"This is a cool place you got here." Raven said.

"Thanks. We've been decorating." Max said.

"Do any of you know how to juggle?" Olive said.

"I do." Chelsea said.

"Can you teach me how to juggle?" Olive said.

"Sure." Chelsea said.

"How long have you been doing The Chi-Lective?" Sydney said.

"About 7 months." Tess said.

"Do you have fun doing it?" Sydney said.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun." Nia said.

"I have fun being the camera producer." Levi said.

"This is how you juggle." Chelsea said.

"I'm getting the hang at it." Olive said.

[Booker and Raven Double Vision: Two balls hit Sydney in the head. 'Ow my head.' Sydney]

"Oh no." Booker and Raven said.

"What's wrong?" Nia said.

"I had a vision that two of those balls are going to hit Sydney." Booker said.

"So did I." Raven said.

(Olive throws the balls in the air)

"And it looks like it's about to happen." Booker said.

"Sydney watch out." Raven and Booker said.

"You guys saved me." Sydney said.

"It's nothing." Booker said.

"Sydney I'm so sorry." Olive said.

"It's fine." Sydney said.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Max said.

"Uhh." Booker said.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Max said.

"We knew it was going to happen because (pauses) we had a vision." Raven said.

"We're psychic." Booker said.

"Seriously?" Max said.

"Yes." Raven said.

"That's so cool." Judy said.

"Right." Booker said.

Chapter 8

[One Week Later]

"Man this week went by very fast." Sydney said.

"I know right." Olive said.

"It was fun to have you guys over for the week." Max said.

"Thanks. It was fun being here." Raven said.

"Do you really have to go?" Judy said.

"I'm afraid so." Raven said.

"The kids got school." Chelsea said.

"Well it was great having you guys over." Max said.

"Thanks but we have to go now. Kids do you have all of your stuff?" Raven said.

"Yes mom." Nia said.

"Yeah." Booker said.

"Yes." Levi said.

"Yep." Tess said.

"Chelsea do you have your stuff?" Raven said.

"Yes." Chelsea said.

"All of it?" Raven said.

"Yes." Chelsea said.

"Okay just checking." Raven said.

"Well see you guys." Max said.

"Get home safe." Judy said.

"We well. See ya." Raven said.

"Bye." Chelsea said.

"Bye." Booker said.

"See ya later." Nia said.

"Bye bye." Levi said.

"Peace out." Tess said.

"Bye." Sydney said.

"Later." Olive said.

Chapter 9

"So Sydney you got to meet The Ch-Lective." Max said.

"Yeah. I can't believe Booker and his mom are both psychic." Sydney said.

"I didn't know psychics were real." Olive said.

"They are." Judy said.

"It was cool meeting a psychic." Sydney said.

"Yeah it was. Sydney I am so sorry for almost dropping those balls on you." Olive said.

"Olive it's okay. Accidents happen." Sydney said.

"If it wasn't for Booker and Raven having visions, you could have gotten hit by those balls." Judy said.

"I wonder what it's like to be psychic." Sydney said.

"Well Booker and Raven said it's fun so I'd have to agree with them." Max said.

"I'm glad I can juggle now." Olive said.

"It was nice for that Chelsea chick to teach you to juggle." Sydney said.

"Yeah it was nice of her." Max said.

"Well I'm going to head home now. See you at school tomorrow Sydney." Olive said.

"Bye Olive." Sydney said.

"Get home safe sweetie." Judy said.

"Thanks Mrs. Reynolds." Olive said.

"No problem." Judy said.

"Alright Sydney you should get to bed." Max said.

"Okay dad." Sydney said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Judy said.

"Night sweat heart." Max said.

"Night dad. Night Grandma." Sydney said.

"Those people were very nice." Max said.

"Yeah. It was nice of Chelsea to teach Olive to juggle, but I could have taught her." Judy said.

"Yeah. I'm glad Sydney finally got to meet them." Max said.

"I'm sure you are." Judy said.

Chapter 10

"Kids did you have fun on your trip?" Raven said.

"Yes mom." Nia said.

"Yes." Booker said.

"Uh-huh." Levi said.

"It was fun." Tess said.

"Chelsea did you have fun?" Raven said.

"Yeah I had fun Rae. I can't believe you told them you and Booker are psychic." Chelsea said.

"Oregon was so much fun." Booker said.

"Well I'm going to head out. See ya Nia." Tess said.

"Bye Tess." Nia said.

"Well you kids should be getting to bed." Raven said.

"Yeah you got school tomorrow." Chelsea said.

"Night mom. Night Aunt Chelsea." Nia said.

"Night." Levi said.

"Goodnight." Booker said.

"If I catch you up your bedtime, you gonna get it." Raven said.

"Okay mom." Booker said.

"Man you like saying that don't you?" Chelsea said.

"You know it Chelsea." Raven said.

"Man Levi that week long trip was fun." Booker said.

"It sure was. I had fun." Levi said.

"Same." Booker said.

"Well we better get to sleep or else we're gonna get it." Levi said.

"Yeah." Booker said.

"Goodnight, Booker." Levi said.

"Goodnight, buddy." Booker said.


End file.
